Un Jour Ordinaire Dans Une vie Ordinaire
by titpuce86
Summary: JKR ne nous a offert que de brefs aperçus du quotidien des sorciers ordinaires. Mais que peuvent-ils donc bien faire de leurs journées une fois la lecture de la Gazette terminée? C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir ici.
1. Les scarabées bourdonnent

**Un jour ordinaire dans une vie ordinaire**

Note de l'auteur : Le but de cette série d'OS c'est comme le nom l'indique de raconter une journée ou un bout de journée d'un personnage réel ou non de l'univers d'Harry Potter, sachant que la deuxième option sera la plus fréquente car j'estime qu'il y a des « trous » dans l'univers de JKR et que c'est donc à nous courageux fanfictionneurs de les remplir avec nos petites élucubrations. Ces OS se passent dans les années 1980 donc après la fin de la première guerre contre Voldemort mais avant le retour d'Harry dans le monde sorcier. Et sans plus attendre, voici mon premier OS dont le titre provient de la chanson de Laurent Voulzy « Rockollection ».

**Les scarabées bourdonnent, c'est la folie à London**

« Aucune intégrité journalistique ni sens moral ! Vous devriez avoir honte d'écrire des choses pareilles ! C'est de la diffamation ! Vous pouvez être sûre que… »

Rita fit aisément abstraction du reste du message. Se faire accueillir un lundi matin par une Beuglante déjà déclenchée incendiant un de ses articles, c'était chose assez commune pour elle. Après tout dès qu'on avait un peu de succès, les critiques des jaloux pleuvaient, c'était bien connu ! Et puis Rita n'avait jamais prétendu à être universellement aimée. Non ça aurait même sans doute été très ennuyant. Car quand on y pensait bien, la raison principale pour laquelle elle écrivait des articles aussi meurtriers, c'était pour le plaisir de la bataille qui s'ensuivait entre elle et son sujet. Bon il y avait aussi la satisfaction de faire tomber de leur piédestal certaines personnes, d'en asticoter d'autres qu'elle ne supportait pas, de simplement se défouler sur des cibles plus ou moins faciles parfois et même quelques fois de dénoncer des scandales qui existaient vraiment. Mais la raison principale restait encore et toujours l'ivresse de la traque, du combat et finalement la jouissance de la mise à mort lente et douloureuse.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été déçue de se retrouver en scarabée la première fois qu'elle avait effectué la transformation en Animagus Elle avait été tellement sûre d'être un prédateur. Et puis il y avait bien sûr le côté humiliant d'être un scarabée ! Mais au final, et après un usage intensif, elle pouvait assurer que sa forme Animagus était probablement l'une des plus utiles et des plus pratiques qui soient. Elle savait bien sûr qu'elle risquait gros à ne pas se déclarer mais la chance ne souriait-elle pas aux audacieux après tout ? Et puis elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment faire son travail sans sa forme Animagus. Pour être franche elle avait du mal à se souvenir de comment elle faisait dans ses premiers temps en tant que journaliste, avant qu'elle ne devienne une Animagus. De toutes façons, s'il fallait en croire l'état abyssal de son compte bancaire d'alors, elle ne s'en sortait pas si bien que ça. Non, devenir une Animagus avait sauvé sa carrière de journaliste, alors pas question de laisser le Ministère s'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

Rita s'assit à son bureau pour consulter son courrier du jour qui lui avait été apporté par sa secrétaire. Eh oui, un des avantages d'être un des journalistes vedettes de la Gazette, elle avait sa propre secrétaire ! Jessica, une petite jeune fille toute mignonne d'apparence mais avec une langue de vipère et futée comme pas deux. Inutile de dire que Rita l'appréciait beaucoup. En tout cas beaucoup plus que sa précédente secrétaire, Maureen, qui était totalement incapable de filtrer correctement les gens, le plus souvent énervés, qui arrivaient à son bureau. Et surtout vice impardonnable, elle faisait un café infect ! Rita s'était arrangée pour qu'elle disparaisse rapidement de sa vue et de sa vie. Avait-elle été affectée à un autre de ses collègues ou renvoyée ? Rita l'ignorait et à dire vrai, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Dans la vie si on voulait quelque chose, il fallait se battre pour l'avoir ou s'écraser et souffrir en silence.

Il n'y avait pas énormément de courrier et à part celle qui l'avait accueillie, pas une seule Beuglante. _Hum, les gens se lasseraient-ils de mes articles ? Pas assez de polémique, pas assez de mordant_, fit-elle pour elle-même en lisant le courrier des ses fans. _Et bien Mesdames et Messieurs, je plaide coupable. Mais je vous promets de me racheter. Et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Alors qui vais-je embêter ? Bon déjà pas Fudge, il est tellement pathétique que ça n'en est même plus drôle, et puis avec Al à sa botte, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée._

Al, c'était Albert Monssac, le rédacteur-en-chef. En temps normal, il adorait Rita et lui laissait carte presque blanche. Mais il avait sa liste de protégés que personne ne pouvait attaquer sans risquer le licenciement. Rita se souvenait encore avec effroi des débuts du mandat de Fudge lorsqu'elle avait eu le malheur de critiquer la nouvelle équipe ministérielle dans un article. Rien de bien méchant, surtout comparé à ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais Al lui était tombé dessus et lui avait promis que si elle continuait dans cette veine, elle prendrait la porte. Pas folle, la Rita ne s'y était pas risquée. Donc Fudge et ses sycophantes étaient hors de question. Dumbledore ? Non, le vieux grigou ne réagissait jamais comme elle s'y attendait. Là où ses autres victimes lui écrivaient des Beuglantes enflammées, allaient se plaindre à Al et exigeaient la publication de démentis, Albus Dumbledore restait d'un calme serein et d'une amabilité à toute épreuve, et se permettait en plus des petites boutades qui n'amusaient que lui. Ca la rendait dingue ! Donc non pas le vieux fou non plus. Décisions, décisions…Finalement elle opta pour les archives du Ministère. Un endroit qui ne payait pas de mine mais où tous les employés voulant faire partager à leurs collègues leurs petits potins trop croustillants pour être même chuchotés dans les bureaux venaient les leur susurrer. Bref, une vraie mine d'informations pour qui savait se faire discret. Et discrète, Rita pouvait l'être sans le moindre problème.

D'une pensée, elle se transforma et s'envola par la fenêtre qu'elle avait spécialement enchantée pour cela. Voletant les oreilles grandes ouvertes sur le Chemin de Traverse (on ne savait jamais sur quel scandale on pouvait tomber !), Rita parvint au Ministère. Elle réussit à s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur sur le point de se fermer et descendit deux étages plus haut. Elle avait repéré voilà bien longtemps une fissure dans le mur qui lui permettait d'entrer sans le moindre problème dans la salle des archives. Elle alla tranquillement s'installer sur son étagère préférée, celle qui lui permettait à la fois d'observer les entrées de la salle et d'écouter les secrets souvent révélés dans l'angle entre les deux étagères derrière elle, le tout sans être jamais même entraperçue. La cachette parfaite quoi ! Confortablement affalée sur un vieux parchemin remarquablement bien conservé pour son âge, elle se prépara à attendre.

Sa patience fut rapidement récompensée. Dix minutes à peine après son arrivée, deux jeunes femmes firent leur entrée et se dirigèrent directement vers sa position. Un bref coup d'œil lui apprit l'identité de l'une d'entre elle, Julie Wolowitz, une blonde plantureuse aux jambes interminables et qui faisait des ravages au sein du Ministère. Elle avait l'habitude, que certains jugeaient fâcheuse, de ne pas faire de distinction entre les célibataires et les hommes mariés. Rita en savait quelque chose, Julie lui avait fournie, parfois de façon consciente et informée, de la matière pour un joli petit paquet de scandales. Les antennes frétillantes d'impatience et d'anticipation, Rita était toute ouïe.

« Alors, et ta soirée d'hier ? C'était comment ?, demanda la deuxième femme, a priori une de ses collègues, en tout cas inconnue au bataillon Skeeter.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, minauda la blonde.

-Oh allez ! Raconte !

-Bon d'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, fit-elle semblant de céder. C'était pas trop mal mais figure toi que j'ai appris un scoop pas possible…

-Oh vraiment ? Raconte, dit la seconde femme.

-Et bien Ronald Langvern, tu sais aux Jeux… »

Si son interlocutrice ne voyait pas, Rita, elle, voyait très bien et en frétillait presque de plaisir. Ronald Langvern était le sous-directeur du service Quidditch, le service le plus important de la direction des Jeux et Sports Magiques, ce qui en faisait le numéro trois de la direction. Mais surtout, Ronald Langvern était le mari très collet monté et très fidèle de Tamara Langvern-Rotcher, l'unique héritière de Markus Rotcher, un membre éminent et respecté du Magenmagot. Ouh, ça allait être le scandale du mois, voire du trimestre si elle jouait bien ses cartes !

« Oh vraiment, continua la seconde femme. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. Et tu sais avec qui il… ? »

_Non mais quelle crétine_, pensa Rita. _Fais marcher ton neurone, espèce de Pitiponk attardé ! C'est pourtant évident que si Julie chérie te raconte ça, c'est que c'est elle la maîtresse de Langvern ! Non mais franchement il y a des idiots dans ce monde ! Et à voir sa tête c'est aussi l'opinion de Julie. Brave petite !_

En effet, la blonde faisait une petite moue irritée qui devait ravir ses conquêtes et qu'elle avait sûrement pratiquée pendant des heures devant son miroir.

« Oh bien sûr, réalisa enfin Miss Godiche. Et c'était comment », demanda-t-elle avec avidité, faisant réviser à Rita son opinion sur elle. La journaliste devait admettre qu'à défaut d'autre chose, Miss Godiche savait comment orienter la conversation pour lui procurer à elle, Rita, un scoop splendide. Les antennes frétillantes, notre scarabée préféré écouta attentivement la conversation avant de s'envoler discrètement dès que le sujet se fit moins intéressant. Elle avait tellement de choses à faire ! D'abord elle devait aller voir Al pour s'assurer qu'aucune des trois personnes impliquées n'étaient sur sa maudite liste, puis rédiger son article. Oh et si elle le pouvait, une interview de Mrs Langvern-Rotcher, sous le prétexte de l'interroger sur ses activités de bienfaisance, et puis orienter la conversation vers son mari et leur couple. Si elle y parvenait, elle pourrait publier les deux articles en même temps avec une introduction fracassante du genre « pendant que Mr batifole, Mme aide les miséreux et l'attend à la maison ». Ou quelque chose du genre. Si elle négociait bien son coup, elle devrait pouvoir enchaîner dans les numéros suivants sur les diverses réactions des concernés et de leurs entourages. Bien sûr ne pas donner de suite le nom de la maîtresse. Soit Julie ferait elle-même une petite déclaration (s'assurer qu'elle ne la fasse pas à la concurrence), soit elle le révèlerait dans quelques épisodes. Oh tant de choses à faire pour parvenir jusque là, tant de choses ! Une journée bien remplie en perspective, avec du ragot, du scandale, de la trahison, de la politique, bref de la bassesse humaine cent fois magnifiée et si pleine d'intérêt pour elle. Bref une journée normale pour Rita Skeeter.

N/A : Et voila ! Ca n'est pas très long mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et je sais que ça ne se fait pas de réclamer mais je suis très mal élevée alors REVIEWS s'il vous plait !


	2. Etre prof ce n'est pas une vocation

Être enseignant, ce n'est pas une vocation, c'est un sacerdoce

Auteur : titpuce86

Disclaimer : Bethsabée m'appartient, tout le reste est à JKR et toutes les personnes et sociétés à qui elle a vendu les droits.

N/A : Le nom du professeur de Runes n'est indiqué nulle part dans le canon, mais à travers les diverses interviews que JKR a donné, on sait qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Dans une liste qu'elle avait faite au début de la rédaction d'HP, JKR avait appelé cette professeur Bathesba Babble. Mais beaucoup des choses inscrites sur cette fameuse liste ont par la suite été changées dans le canon. Donc au final, on ne sait absolument pas comment cette femme s'appelle. Pour ma part, j'ai repris le prénom en le francisant un peu. Et pour le nom, les adeptes de Tolkien auront sans doute reconnu la version originale de "Sacquet". Sans plus attendre, voici le deuxième OS dans ma série sur les sorciers ordinaires et leur vie quotidienne. La suite sera sans doute un peu plus longue à venir mais ne saurait tarder.

Cet OS est dédié à tous les professeurs que leurs élèves rendent complètement chèvres. Et à en croire ma mère, ça commence très tôt (elle a des CP !!)

---------------------------------------------

**Être enseignant, ce n'est pas une vocation, c'est un sacerdoce**

Enseigner les Runes à Poudlard n'avait jamais été la vocation de Bethsabée Baggins. Déjà pour commencer, elle ne se voyait pas devenir enseignante. Lors de son entretien d'orientation avec le professeur Flitwick en cinquième année, elle lui avait confié vouloir être Médicomage. Elle avait les notes et la capacité de travail pour, alors son directeur de maison l'avait encouragée. Et puis pendant les vacances entre sa cinquième et sa sixième années, Bethsabée était tombée dans les escaliers et s'était cassée la jambe droite. Une méchante fracture ouverte que les Médicomages avaient réparée en un coup de baguette à Ste Mangouste. Mais la vocation médicale de la jeune fille s'était envolée. Après tout quel Médicomage digne de ce nom s'évanouissait à la vue du sang ?

Elle avait hésité quelques temps, puis elle avait décidé qu'au vu de ses centres d'intérêt, Maitresse de Potions pouvait être une carrière intéressante. A la rentrée à Poudlard, elle était donc entrée toute guillerette dans la classe de Potions, bien décidée à prouver au nouveau professeur qu'elle avait les capacités et la volonté nécessaires pour parvenir au sommet de l'art délicat mais au combien fascinant de la confection de potions. Deux heures plus tard, elle était ressortie de la salle presque en pleurs, maudissant le nom de Severus Rogue, sa famille et toute sa descendance jusqu'à la douzième génération. S'il était un exemple de l'avenir qui l'attendait en tant que Maitresse des Potions, la Serdaigle préférait y renoncer.

Pendant le reste de sa sixième année et une bonne partie de la septième, Bethsabée avait oscillé entre divers métiers sans vraiment s'intéresser à l'un ou à l'autre. A la veille de ses ASPICs, elle avait décidé qu'elle serait femme au foyer, comme sa mère et comme tant d'autres dans le monde sorcier. C'était un choix plus pragmatique qu'enthousiaste. Non pas qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit contre les femmes au foyer, après tout c'était un emploi des plus honorables dans le monde sorcier et ce quelque soit la classe sociale à laquelle on appartenait. Mais Bethsabée aurait voulu avoir une vie en dehors de son foyer. Enfin, comme disait sa Grand-Mère, il fallait faire avec les cartes que le Créateur nous avait données.

Résolue, elle partit donc affronter ses ASPICs qu'elle obtint en totalité. Elle était particulièrement fière de ses deux Optimal en Métamorphose et en Arithmancie et surtout de son Optimal cum laudes en Runes. Cette dernière note avait été obtenue plus par un coup de chance qu'autre chose puisqu'à l'épreuve orale (qui consistait en une traduction instantanée d'un texte de la littérature runique classique puis à sa présentation historique) elle était tombée sur un passage de l'une de ses légendes norses favorites. Légende qu'elle aurait probablement pu réciter dans son sommeil, aussi bien en anglais qu'en norse. Une note donc qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas méritée mais au final qui s'en souciait ? Elle n'avait pas triché et seule comptait la note finale inscrite dans son dossier scolaire. Quant aux Potions, Severus Rogue l'horripilait à un tel point qu'elle avait plus ou moins laissé tomber cette matière et ne travaillait que pour obtenir la moyenne. Elle avait eu Acceptable à son ASPIC et ça lui allait parfaitement. Bethsabée quitta donc Poudlard plutôt fière d'elle et avec globalement de bons souvenirs de sa scolarité dans ce lieu.

Sa vie de femme au foyer fut avortée avant même d'avoir commencé et ce pour deux raisons. D'abord, un manque chronique de mari potentiel (du moins de son point de vue) et ensuite et surtout parce qu'un de ses amis, venant de faire un joli petit héritage, lui proposait à elle et trois autres de leurs camarades de prendre une année sabbatique pour explorer le monde, le tout à ses frais. Enfin logement, nourriture et transport étaient à ses frais, le reste restait à la charge de ses compagnons de voyage. Si l'un d'entre eux avait préféré rester en Angleterre pour se former à la succession de son père, les trois autres avaient sauté sur l'occasion, Bethsabée en tête. Ca avait une année sublime, probablement la meilleure de sa vie. Mais même les meilleures choses ont une fin et exactement 366 jours, 4 heures, 13 minutes et une poignée de secondes après son départ, la jeune femme s'était de nouveau retrouvée chez ses parents avec le dur dilemme de trouver quoi faire de son existence.

Sa tante paternelle étant une commère invétérée, toujours à l'affut de la moindre occasion de tirer avantage d'une situation, Bethsabée avait rapidement reçu un hibou postal lui décrivant tous les postes auxquels elle pouvait prétendre (et même certains qui étaient clairement hors de sa portée avec en annotation 'Parfois le culot ça marche ma petite !'). Après une série de tris successifs (les métiers dont elle ne voulait pas, ceux dont sa mère ne voulait pas puis finalement ceux que son père refusait de la voir occuper), il resta très exactement trois propositions. Tout d'abord secrétaire juridique au Ministère, Département des Aurors. Bethsabée démissionna avant même la fin de sa période d'essai. D'abord parce que le droit l'ennuyait à mourir et puis aussi parce que son aversion au sang ne faisait pas vraiment bon ménage avec les missions parfois musclées des Aurors et surtout leur propension à venir faire leur rapport sans passer par la case Ste Mangouste.

Puis il y avait eu un poste de vendeuse dans une boutique chic du Chemin de Traverse. Bethsabée alla y faire un tour et renonça immédiatement à poser sa candidature. Les pauvres vendeuses étaient en permanence harcelées, qui par des clientes arrogantes, condescendantes et irritantes, qui par une patronne totalement hystérique à l'idée d'avoir une plainte de l'une de ses clientes. Trop de stress et elle aurait fini par hurler sur les clientes avant de jeter un sort de derrière les fagots à l'horrible mégère qui tenait lieu de patronne.

Restait donc les postes de professeur à pourvoir à Poudlard. Le traditionnel poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que Bethsabée se refusait même à envisager. Ca n'avait jamais été une de ses matières favorites, la preuve elle avait laissé tomber après ses BUSEs et puis elle n'était pas vraiment motivée pour devenir la énième victime de la malédiction liée au poste, que celle-ci soit réelle ou non. Il y avait également deux autres postes à remplir à la rentrée 1984 : professeur de Runes et professeur d'Arithmancie. A choisir, Bethsabée préférait l'Arithmancie qui avait été une de ses matières préférées à l'école. Ca et la Métamorphose constituaient les deux seules matières qu'elle ait jamais envisagées d'enseigner. Mais McGonagall était indéboulonnable et Septima Vector avait un doctorat en Arithmancie de la très prestigieuse Canadian School of Numerology en plus de son Optimal cum laudes, toutes choses auxquelles Bethsabée ne pouvait pas prétendre. Il y avait deux autres candidats au poste de professeur de Runes : Anthony Hawks qui avoua du tac-au-tac durant son entretien que le salaire proposé était trop faible et qu'à moins d'une augmentation d'au minimum 300 Gallions par an, il était hors de question qu'il travaille à Poudlard, et Tamar Rochnopoulos qu'un élan chauviniste fit écarter par Dumbledore. C'est ainsi que par un enchaînement de faits totalement inattendu, Bethsabée Baggins, qui avait pensé ne jamais remettre les pieds à Poudlard, se retrouva Professeur de Runes du vénérable établissement.

Et c'est pourquoi elle se tenait deux ans plus tard à la table haute de la Grande Salle, assise entre Pomona Chourave et la place récemment laissée vacante par le professeur Aurora Sinistra, finissant tranquillement son petit déjeuner. C'était un vendredi matin et la pièce résonnait des conversations des élèves, enthousiastes à l'approche du week-end. Cinq places sur sa droite, Severus Rogue grimaçait face à l'augmentation sonore que cela induisait.

Les deux années qu'ils avaient passées comme collègues n'avaient pas vraiment amélioré leurs rapports. Bethsabée lui en voulait toujours pour sa vocation ratée de Maîtresse des Potions et le lui faisait particulièrement sentir les jours où elle avait envie de massacrer un peu ses élèves, ne fut-ce que pour les faire enfin taire. D'autant qu'il régnait un silence de mort dans ses classes à lui. Bon ses méthodes étaient déplorables mais on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il obtenait des résultats en matière de discipline. Enfin, suffisait de dire que malgré les ouvertures en ce sens du professeur de Potions, lui et Bethsabée étaient loin, très loin d'être des amis. Ils étaient collègues, un point c'est tout.

Severus Rogue mis à part, Bethsabée s'entendait plutôt bien avec ses collègues, y compris Septima, celle qui lui avait chipée le poste qu'elle convoitait. Bon, il fallait avouer que c'était parfois gênant de travailler avec ses anciens professeurs, surtout quand ceux-ci se mettaient à évoquer les jours décidément maudits de votre propre scolarité. Le pire était peut-être quand ils vous comparaient à certains de leurs élèves actuels. Ce qui vous amenait bien entendu à n'apprécier que très modérément l'élève en question, surtout si son nom revenait régulièrement. Ce qui pouvait s'avérer gênant quand ledit élève était dans l'une de vos classes…Enfin, c'était un des petits aléas de la vie contre lesquels on ne pouvait décidément pas grand-chose. A part ça, la vie à Poudlard était plutôt agréable : la nourriture était délicieuse, le logement de fonction confortable, le service irréprochable et luxe suprême, Bethsabée n'avait à faire ni son ménage, ni sa lessive, deux tâches qui l'horripilaient profondément depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Bref la belle vie.

La cloche rappelant qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant le début des cours sonna, déclenchant un fracas de couverts posés, de livres hâtivement fermés et jetés dans un sac, de raclements de bancs brutalement repoussés et de cris et appels juvéniles. Effectivement, il y avait à Poudlard un autre petit problème susceptible de vous pourrir la vie : les élèves.

_Bon, c'est vrai, j'exagère peut-être un peu_, pensa Bethsabée en se dirigeant vers sa salle de cours, _s'ils étaient vraiment aussi horribles que ça, je n'aurais pas rempilé déjà deux fois. C'est vrai qu'il y a des jours où j'ai vraiment envie d'en prendre un et de frapper les autres avec mais heureusement ce n'est pas tous les jours. Et puis j'ai la chance d'enseigner une matière optionnelle qui est généralement choisie par des élèves sérieux et motivés._

Ceux qui ne l'étaient pas ou qui, malgré les cours de soutien dispensés par Bethsabée, ne parvenaient pas à suivre étaient priés de choisir une autre option en quatrième année. Au début, elle avait hésité à appliquer cette politique somme toute assez sévère d'autant que la première année de Runes n'était pas nécessairement la plus intéressante. Et puis après quelques conversations avec ses collègues où seule Pomona avait semblé trouver la mesure trop stricte, elle avait décidé de la mettre en œuvre. Sur demande du Directeur, elle en avait cependant fait une option et non une obligation. De toute façon, la majorité des élèves qu'elle aurait voulu voir quitter son cours le faisaient d'eux-mêmes sitôt que l'occasion leur en était offerte. Les quelques rares à s'obstiner étaient soit réellement motivés et réussissaient à s'en sortir l'année suivante, soit là uniquement pour faire plaisir à leur famille et même si par principe Bethsabée s'arrangeait toujours pour que ses élèves n'aient pas à redoubler à cause de sa seule matière, l'envie de leur mettre des T à la pelle la tenaillait parfois. A part ces derniers cas, sa méthode fonctionnait visiblement puisque tous ses élèves avaient leur BUSE dans sa matière. Le nombre qui poursuivait en ASPIC était une autre histoire bien sûr mais l'un dans l'autre, Bethsabée était plutôt fière de sa méthode et des résultats qu'elle produisait. La preuve, Septima avait décidé de l'adopter elle aussi cette année. Nul doute que leurs trois autres collègues allaient voir leurs effectifs grimper. Déjà cette année, Charity Burbage, la professeur d'Etude des Moldus, avait vu arriver dans son cours des Sang-Purs qui en temps normal ne s'y seraient jamais aventuré.

La cloche sonna et les derniers retardataires, toujours les mêmes constata Bethsabée, entrèrent rapidement, fermant la porte et s'installant en silence à leur place. La petite dizaine d'élèves en face d'elle étaient des cinquième année. Comme d'habitude, plus de la moitié d'entre eux étaient des Serdaigles et des Serpentards, avec deux Poufsouffles et pas un seul Gryffondor. Quand elle avait débuté avec cette classe, il y avait eu un Poufsouffle, deux Gryffondors et un Serpentard de plus. Tous étaient partis à la fin de leur troisième année, deux en Etude des Moldus et deux en Divination. Ceux qui étaient restés constituaient un groupe plutôt calme mais au final pas vraiment doué pour les Runes. Elle n'aurait probablement qu'un ou deux de ces élèves en Runes l'année prochaine. A moins qu'elle ne finalise son idée d'une seconde classe d'ASPIC avec un niveau moins exigeant où au final les élèves seraient davantage là pour leur culture générale que pour passer l'examen. Mais la direction n'avait pas l'air vraiment emballée par le projet alors…

Laissant là ses ruminations, Bethsabée fit passer la feuille d'appel aux élèves pour qu'ils y cochent leur nom. D'abord parce qu'elle estimait que c'était une perte de temps de faire l'appel au début de chaque leçon ; vu le nombre d'élèves dans ses classes, elle s'apercevait en un clin d'œil si l'un d'entre eux était absent. Et puis ça responsabilisait les élèves. Un peu. Pendant que la feuille circulait, Bethsabée débuta sa leçon par vingt minutes de révisions sur un point du programme vu les années précédentes. Elle procédait toujours ainsi lors du dernier trimestre avant les BUSEs et les ASPICs. Les élèves avaient l'air d'apprécier ou en tout cas ne se plaignaient pas. Pour les autres niveaux, elle faisait la même chose mais seulement lors du dernier mois de cours.

Après les cinquièmes années, elle enchaînait sur les sixièmes années. Cinq élèves : une Poufsouffle et quatre Serdaigles. Les sixième et septième années étaient bien entendu consacrées à l'étude approfondie des runes vues précédemment et à leur insertion dans des formules et rituels plus complexes. Cependant, une partie du programme était également tournée vers les systèmes runiques et/ou symboliques extra-européens. Les sixièmes années se penchaient sur les hiéroglyphes et le système cunéiforme alors que les septièmes voyaient plutôt les langages amérindiens et ceux d'Extrême-Orient. Il s'agissait là plutôt d'un survol rapide de ces systèmes que d'une véritable étude, le programme se concentrant sur l'Europe et abandonnant le reste du monde aux études supérieures ou à la curiosité naturelle des élèves. Autant dire que les systèmes extra-européens étaient fort peu connus au Royaume-Uni. Et c'était bien dommage. Enfin, le jour où il y aurait des gens avec un minimum de bon sens et d'ouverture d'esprit en charge de l'Education au Ministère serait probablement le jour annonciateur de l'Apocalypse.

Ses sixièmes années partis, Bethsabée en avait fini pour la matinée. Ses cours de l'après-midi étant déjà prêts, elle décida de se rendre à la Salle des Professeurs, histoire de se détendre un peu. S'y trouvaient déjà Aldebert Brulôpot, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, qui dormait tranquillement dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, et Severus Rogue qui biffait rageusement de rouge un tas de copies sur la grande table centrale. Il avait cependant la politesse, eu égard au sommeil de son collègue, de garder son mécontentement envers ses élèves sur leurs copies au lieu de marmonner des imprécations à leur égard comme c'était son habitude. C'était un tic que Bethsabée partageait, tout comme d'ailleurs Aurora Sinistra. Il n'était en effet pas rare de les entendre réfléchir à voix haute ou fustiger (ou féliciter) leurs élèves au fur et à mesure qu'elles corrigeaient leurs copies. Les remarques de ces dames étant cependant bien moins assassines que celles de leur collègue masculin. Minerva McGonagall trouvait tout cela horripilant mais c'était une habitude difficile à perdre. Et puis l'éternel élève à l'intérieur des trois cadets du corps professoral les poussait souvent à asticoter leur doyenne. Pensez, près de vingt-cinq ans d'enseignement déjà ! Il faudrait qu'ils pensent à fêter dignement cet anniversaire… Bethsabée se promit d'en parler aux autres rapidement. Ce n'était sûrement pas le Directeur, toujours à l'affût d'une raison de faire la fête, qui leur mettrait des bâtons dans les roues !

La jeune femme salua son collègue d'un signe de la tête, se versa un thé chaud et prit quelques biscuits avant d'aller s'installer tranquillement près de la cheminée où elle se plongea dans l'observation des flammes, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Puis elle posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse et ferma les yeux, la tête appuyée sur le dossier du fauteuil. Le réveil et départ d'Aldebert fut marqué par le passage à haute voix des imprécations du Maître de Potions mais cela ne gênait pas vraiment la professeur de Runes qui se blottit un peu plus confortablement dans son siège.

« Bethsabée ? Le déjeuner va bientôt commencer. » fut son indication du temps qui avait passé depuis son entrée. S'étirant, elle se leva et remercia Severus. Les deux collègues se dirigèrent paisiblement vers la Grande Salle, échangeant quelques banalités. Une fois parvenus à la table haute, ils se séparèrent avec un signe de la tête comme seul salut.

Son après-midi se composait d'un double cours pour les troisièmes années puis, après la pause, une heure avec les quatrièmes années et elle avait fini sa journée. Cette promotion de troisième année constituait une anomalie comparée à ses autres classes. En effet, elle était composée majoritairement de Poufsouffles qui apparemment désiraient tous continuer sa matière. Par contre ce serait sans le moindre regret qu'elle dirait adieu à ses Serdaigles, trois pipelettes qui n'avaient apparemment toujours pas compris que sa salle de classe n'était pas le dernier lieu de potinage à la mode. Elle soupira de soulagement en les voyant sortir. C'était jour de contrôle pour les quatrièmes années qui remplirent leurs copies sans broncher.

Ensuite, Bethsabée avait dix minutes de pause avant d'enchaîner avec la surveillance de l'étude dirigée. Elle était ouverte à tous les élèves les désirant mais aussi et surtout à ceux qui y étaient forcés par leurs professeurs du fait de leur attitude en classe. Le principe était simple. Deux professeurs surveillaient les élèves réunis dans une salle et lorsque ces derniers le requéraient, leur réexpliquait certains concepts qu'ils n'avaient pas compris durant leurs cours. Le nom des professeurs assurant cette surveillance était bien entendu diffusé à l'avance dans toutes les Salles Communes. Même si au final la majorité des élèves présents durant cette étude étaient ceux ayant des difficultés à se concentrer en cours ou une tendance régulière à _oublier_ de faire leurs devoirs. Bien sûr comme beaucoup d'outils mis en place pour aider les élèves, ces derniers les percevaient comme des moyens de torture.

Apparemment, les élèves du jour avaient décidé d'être des monstres, la proximité immédiate avec le week-end n'aidant absolument pas. En une heure et demie d'étude, Bethsabée corrigea deux copies de ses quatrièmes années, retira trente-et-un points dont vingt-deux à la seule maison de Serpentard, infligea cinq heures de retenue, demanda sept cents lignes pour le lundi suivant, se leva pour réprimander dix-sept élèves et dut élever la voix vingt-neuf fois. Bref un véritable calvaire. Le niveau sonore du repas n'arrangea pas son mal de crâne et la pensée de toutes les copies qui lui restaient à corriger avant d'aller se coucher la rendait positivement malade. Elle savait que Filius et Aldebert avaient organisé une partie de bridge dans la Salle des Professeurs et décida donc plutôt d'aller faire ses corrections dans ses appartements.

En y entrant, elle trouva une malle à moitié vide près de la porte. Apparemment Philip était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Se dirigeant vers la porte entrouverte de leur chambre, elle s'adossa au chambranle et regarda un moment son mari s'affairer à ranger ses vêtements. Levant la tête, il la remarqua, s'approcha avec un grand sourire et l'embrassa doucement. Bethsabée sourit contre ses lèvres, ses soucis désormais bien loin de son esprit, et se dit que finalement cette journée n'était pas si mal que ça.


	3. A la Croisée des Mondes

Cet chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « billet ».

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à JKR

* * *

**A la Croisée des Mondes**

C'était la nuit après la nouvelle lune. Dans le ciel nocturne, une pâle lueur, partiellement dissimulée par les épais nuages qui parsemaient la voûte céleste comme une nuée de boules de coton, éclairait vaguement la terre en dessous. Dans une des rues de Norwich, les maisons de briques s'alignaient sagement, collées les unes contre les autres, la seule chose les différenciant étant leur numéro et la couleur de leurs porte et volets. Jude Stirling vérifia donc à deux reprises le numéro présent juste au dessus de la boîte aux lettres en fer forgé. Une boîte aux lettres sur laquelle était gravé l'écusson de Gryffondor. Au beau milieu d'une rue tout ce qu'il y a de plus Moldu. C'était bien un Sang-de-Bourbe, se dit Jude. Habiter parmi des Moldus était déjà une insulte au statut de sorcier du propriétaire, mais mettre ainsi en péril le secret qui entourait leur monde ? Ce n'était même plus l'inconscience propre aux têtes brulées de Gryffondor, c'était carrément criminel ! Et Jude allait s'assurer que le Ministère en entendrait parler ! Dès qu'il aurait récupéré tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant dans la maison, bien sûr.

Car oui, Jude Stirling était un cambrioleur professionnel. Certains de ses collègues se cherchaient des noms plus aguichants, moins révélateurs, mais Jude avait l'habitude d'appeler un chat un chat et ne s'embarrassait donc pas de tels chichis. Il ne faisait que rarement appel à des potions ou des sorts pour dissimuler son apparence lors de ses petites promenades nocturnes. S'il était assez mauvais pour se faire repérer, ou pire arrêter, c'était de sa faute et il n'avait donc que ce qu'il méritait. Contrairement à certains de ses collègues, Jude avait une c conscience professionnelle, les travaux bâclés, ça n'était pas son genre. Ancien membre de la maison de Serdaigle, il s'enorgueillissait en effet de toujours minutieusement choisir ses cibles, apprenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur eux, ce qu'ils aimaient ou détestaient, leurs habitudes, leurs petits secrets, combien ils valaient, les plans de leur résidence, ce genre de chose. Puis il préparait avec attention son excursion, choisissant avec soin la date et l'heure de sa visite, sa voir d'entrée et celle de sortie (il se réservait toujours au moins une deuxième issue de secours, on n'était jamais trop prudent), peaufinant les moindres détails. Pour les cibles les plus importantes, il préparait aussi soigneusement son alibi. Cela faisait déjà près de trois décades qu'il pratiquait ce genre de petites expéditions nocturnes (et plus rarement diurnes) et il n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème, que ce soit pendant l'exécution ou après avec le Ministère.

Sa cible ce soir était un sorcier Né-de-Moldus du nom de Tim Hollerton. Ancien Gryffondor, il vivait essentiellement dans le monde Moldu (c'était bien la peine de passer sept ans à dépenser inutilement l'argent du contribuable pour ce genre de résultats, morigéna intérieurement le voleur). Jude n'aurait probablement pas eu l'idée de le cambrioler s'il n'avait pas entendu par hasard sa conquête du moment discuter de lui avec une de ses amies tout aussi idiote qu'elle. Pamela (c'était son nom) n'avait qu'une seule raison d'être encore sa maîtresse : elle commérait comme personne d'autre et fournissait ainsi bien involontairement à Jude des cibles potentielles. Hollerton avait été dans son année à Poudlard et elle avait passé l'après-midi à répertorier avec la blonde évaporée qui lui servait d'amie, ce qu'étaient devenus tous les membres de leur promotion. Apparemment, l'ancien rouge et or était un avocat à succès chez les Moldus et la blonde jurait qu'il avait offert à sa ex-petite amie un bijou de valeur comme cadeau de rupture.

Intéressé, Jude avait fureté ici et là et avait confirmé que oui, Tim Hollerton faisait une cible parfaite. Il vivait seul, donc pas d'autres personnes dont s'inquiéter. Il vivait dans un quartier moldu (Jude avait fait une grimace en l'apprenant, quel sorcier digne de ce nom faisait ce genre de choses ?), donc pas de barrières magiques non plus. C'était un acharné du travail qui adorait apparemment les heures supplémentaires, donc Jude avait plus de temps pour observer tranquillement la maison (il ne se risquerait à y pénétrer que lorsqu'il serait sûr de la durée de l'absence du propriétaire). Et surtout, surtout, il avait une vieille grand-mère malade qu'il allait religieusement visiter tous les premiers week-ends du mois. Une cible bien pratique.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, non pas qu'il craigne d'être vu, après tout il était sous un sort de Désillusion et de toutes façons les Moldus étaient aveugles, mais bon même pour des crétins comme eux, une porte qui s'ouvrait toute seule paraîtrait très probablement étrange. Assuré d'être seul, il lança un rapide « Alohomora » à la porte et pénétra discrètement dans la maison.

Le couloir étroit dans lequel il se trouvait donnait sur la cuisine puis au fond la salle à manger-salon. L'escalier face à lui desservait la salle de bain et les deux chambres de l'étage. Une surface habitable ridicule aux yeux du sorcier. Pour la même surface de base, Hollerton aurait pu avoir le double voire le triple d'espace sur le Chemin de Traverse grâce à des sorts d'Aménagement et d'Agrandissement. C'était bien un Sang-de-Bourbe de négliger ainsi des opportunités inestimables. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à rester longtemps dans cet endroit. Sa…moldusité le révulsait.

La cuisine ne donna rien, pas même une misérable cuillère en argent. Déçu, il continua vers le salon. L'horloge qui trônait sur la cheminée disparut rapidement dans son sac sans fond, une antiquité pareille pouvait rapporter gros auprès des amateurs. Les tableaux accrochés aux murs étaient tous quelconques et les dorures d'un des cadres n'étaient que de la peinture. Les canapés du salon étaient en cuir flambant neuf, Jude les Rétrécit et les déposa dans son sac. Le bois des meubles étaient tout à fait ordinaire, il les laissa donc. Et toujours pas d'argenterie, ni même de porcelaine fine, pas même dans le vaisselier.

Sa récolté au rez-de-chaussée laissa Jude quelque peu dépité. Il espérait que l'étage apporterait plus de satisfaction. La salle de bain ne livra pas la moindre chose. Il s'y était plus ou moins attendu, après tout il n'y avait pas de femme dans la maison qui puisse désirer des miroirs délicats ou des peignes d'ivoire comme c'était souvent le cas chez les riches sorciers. La chambre à coucher fut tout aussi décevante. Il y avait bien un cadre en argent sur la table de chevet. Mais c'était tout. Pas de draps fins, pas de vêtements de luxe (d'un autre côté, la seule tenue sorcière dans le placard était une robe tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, presque cachée au fond derrière les costumes moldus. Comment pouvait-on supporter de s'habiller avec ce genre de choses ? Jude avait dû en mettre ce soir dans l'hypothèse bien improbable où il serait vu par des Moldus, et le tissu le démangeait horriblement et le pantalon était extrêmement inconfortable et bien trop proche de la peau). Rien. Nada.

Il entra dans la dernière pièce avec peu d'espoir mais qui sait, peut-être que…Et il s'avéra apparemment que sa bonne étoile veillait sur lui puisqu'il trouva au fond du placard un coffre-fort. Très différent des coffres-forts de ses compatriotes sorciers, celui-ci s'ouvrit avec simple Alohomora. Assez pathétique du point de vue de Jude, mais certes bien pratique pour lui. A l'intérieur, il trouva une boîte contenant des bijoux, rien de bien extraordinaire, mais les bijoux rapportaient toujours quelque chose et leur banalité assurait une revente facile. Le reste de l'étagère du haut était occupé par des papiers : relevés bancaires, contrat de crédit pour la maison, contrats de propriété pour la maison et un appartement à Londres (pour quoi faire quand la Poudre de Cheminette et le transplanage existent, se demanda Jude, une fois de plus effaré de l'ineptie d'Hollerton) et autres documents du même style. Le cambrioleur les laissa, ils n'étaient que de peu d'intérêt pour lui. L'étage inférieur ne livra pas non plus de clé de coffre à Gringotts, à croire que le propriétaire de la maison n'en avait pas. Ou bien il la gardait sur lui en permanence, comme le faisaient certains sorciers. Par contre, il trouva sur l'étagère d'acier des liasses de rectangles de papier de couleurs variées mais ternes et qui affichaient tous le portrait d'une femme couronnée. Déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé de valeur, Jude reposa les paquets dans le coffre, prenant bien soin de tout replacer à l'identique de ce qu'il avait trouvé en l'ouvrant.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil comme en espérant trouver un trésor qu'il aurait manqué la première fois, Jude dut se rendre à l'évidence, Tim Hollerton n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout une cible intéressante. Et si ce genre de logement était ce que pouvait s'offrir un avocat à succès dans le monde Moldu, Jude était bien content de vivre dans le monde sorcier où au moins les salaires de cette profession permettaient de vivre convenablement et avec toutes les aménités nécessaires. Dépité, il ne prit même pas la peine de redescendre fermer la porte et se contenta de transplaner chez lui, bien décidé à noyer son échec dans une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Et la première chose qu'il ferait une fois sa gueule de bois passée serait de rompre avec Pamela. Son utilité était visiblement limitée. Et puis ensuite, il enverrait une lettre anonyme au Ministère pour les prévenir que Tim Hollerton mettait en danger le Statut du Secret. Après tout, Jude était un citoyen modèle, non?

* * *

**N/A** : Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, la ville de Norwich est la capitale du comté de Norfolk, à l'est de l'Angleterre. Elle a vu notamment naître Phillip Pullman, le bien connu auteur d'_A la Croisée des Mondes_ (d'où le titre de ce chapitre).

Vu les difficultés d'Hagrid dans le premier tome et de Mr Weasley dans le quatrième, il est évident que les sorciers ne savent pas se servir des billets, quand ils savent même ce que c'est. Je ne pense donc pas qu'il soit si improbable que Jude n'ait pas sur reconnaître les liasses. Quant à sa réflexion sur la pauvreté de Tim Hollerton, cela vient du fait que pour moi, l'artisanat sorcier est essentiellement composé de pièces uniques, faites à la main ou avec l'aide de la magie ou de machines plus ou moins rudimentaires. Par conséquent, nos meubles en série leur semblent être de très mauvaise qualité (et je ne parle même pas de meubles type Ikea…). De plus, s'ils utilisent aussi facilement une monnaie en or et en argent, j'imagine que les sorciers doivent avoir chez eux un certain nombre d'objets de ce type de métal et qui ont donc évidement plus de valeur que nos bijoux fantaisie ou plaqués. Enfin, si un avocat qui gagne apparemment bien sa vie a une maison relativement petite, c'est surtout parce qu'il a un appartement à Londres d'une superficie intéressante et plutôt bien placé. Si Jude avait été là-bas au lieu de Norwich, il aurait probablement fait une récolte plus fructueuse…


	4. WoolGathering

**Disclaimer **: James, Charlus et Doréa Potter appartiennent à JKR. Tous les autres personnages m'appartiennent.

**Résumé :** Un bref aperçu de l'économie sorcière et de certaines de ses traditions à travers les yeux d'une future Potter.

**AN** : Le titre est un jeu de mots sur les termes anglais _woolgathering_ qui signifie « rêverie » et _wool gathering _qui veut dire « ramassage de la laine ».

**AN 2** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « troupeau ». N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP pour plus de renseignements.

* * *

**WoolGathering**

* * *

Le soleil jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages sur les Manor Hills en cette après-midi de mai. Les rayons clairsemés avivaient les couleurs des collines ici et là, faisant ressortir les camaïeux de vert et de marron offerts par le paysage vallonné. Les nombreux petits cours d'eau reflétaient en éclats argentés la lumière du soleil avant d'aller se noyer plus loin dans la rivière Tweed, qui prenait sa source un peu plus loin dans les collines, à Tweed's Well, irriguant toutes les Scottish Borders avant d'aller se jeter dans la Mer du Nord. Lorsqu'on montait au sommet de l'une des collines environnantes on pouvait percevoir, si le temps s'y prêtait, Gathersnow Hill au nord-ouest, et, au sud, les lisières d'Oliver Wood.

La région des Scottisch Borders était réputée, y compris chez les sorciers, pour l'abondance des truites et saumons dans ses cours d'eau, pour le gibier qu'on pouvait y croiser et pour ses vaches et ses moutons.

Ce sont ces derniers animaux qui parsemaient pour l'instant une bonne partie des prés de la petite vallée coincée entre plusieurs collines. Par endroits, ils formaient un compact manteau floconneux. Et fort bruyant. En effet les bêlements des agneaux séparés un instant de leurs mères par les mouvements des troupeaux, ceux des brebis appelant leurs petits et ceux des bêtes qu'on emmenait un peu plus loin pour la tonte formaient une véritable cacophonie. Et il en était ainsi chaque année quand arrivait le moment de la tonte à Chollerton Park, le domaine ancestral de la Très Honorable Maison des Potter.

Chollerton Park s'étalait sur une vaste portion des Manor Hills, auxquelles il avait d'ailleurs donné son nom, à l'époque où les moldus avaient encore conscience de la présence du manoir familial. Contrairement à ce que pensaient beaucoup des Nés-de-moldus en entendant le nom, Chollerton Park comportait bien plus que simplement la résidence des Potter. Outre cela et les bâtiments immédiatement attenants – écuries et serres notamment, le domaine comptait également plusieurs bergeries, une filature, une usine de tissage, une tannerie et un abattoir et deux petits hameaux nichés, l'un à proximité immédiate de Chollerton Manor, juste au-delà des vastes pelouses du château, et l'autre à côté des bergeries, veillant consciencieusement sur une des sources majeures de richesse de la Maison Potter : ses moutons.

En effet, c'est grâce à ces animaux que la famille Potter avait pu devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Les bêtes fournissaient laine, lait, viande et peaux et rien de tout cela n'était perdu. Les toisons récupérées étaient soigneusement lavées avec de généreuses ponctions sur les ruisseaux environnants, puis la laine était cardée, filée et tissée avant d'être vendue dans tout le monde sorcier. Les plus fines des étoffes ainsi créées étaient même exportées vers le Continent. Le lait était transformé en fromages et la viande se retrouvait aussi bien sur les tables les plus plébéiennes que sur celles de l'élite magique. Une fois tannées, les peaux devenaient des parchemins, des reliures de livres et de la maroquinerie en tout genre. Même les cornes des béliers étaient utilisées, notamment dans des cannes ou des bâtons de berger. Bref, pour les Potter, dans le mouton, tout était bon et avec le temps, le petit troupeau initial était devenu un vaste cheptel composé de plusieurs races et les métiers à tisser et les rouets ancestraux s'étaient transformés en de véritables usines, dans la mesure où le monde magique britannique pouvait se targuer de posséder des usines.

La majorité des travailleurs vivaient sur les terres des Potter, soit dans les hameaux de Chollerton et Hill Down, soit dans des fermes isolées dans les collines, mais un petit nombre d'entre eux résidaient plus loin, dans les villages moldus comme Tweedsmuir ou plus loin encore autour de Melrose, là où vivait également la famille Abbott, des alliés traditionnels de la Maison Potter. Seuls quelques artisans habitaient plus loin, le gantier notamment qui logeait à Edimbourg et transplanait chaque matin pour se rendre à son atelier de Hill Down.

Si on y ajoutait la ferme de Grinwhill, qui fournissait des œufs frais et quelques céréales, les serres et le potager du château et les arpents boisés que possédait un peu plus loin la famille, Chollerton Park était un microcosme qui pouvait parfaitement vivre en complète autonomie sans se préoccuper du reste du monde. C'était dans cette petite communauté que les Potter s'étaient progressivement élevés jusqu'au sommet avant que la mise en place du réseau de Cheminette au milieu du 15è siècle ne lui permette une nouvelle ascension, cette fois-ci jusqu'à la tête de la société sorcière toute entière. Bruce Potter avait été le premier Ministre de la Magie, une chose que sa lignée laissait rarement oublier aux autres, tout comme les Bones aimaient à rappeler qu'ils descendaient d'une famille royale ou les Mallory qu'ils comptaient Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle parmi leurs ancêtres. Et progressivement, la Très Honorable Maison des Potter était devenue une des forces majeures de Grande-Bretagne. Et si certains, comme les Malefoy, dénigraient son manque d'argent, c'est qu'ils oubliaient que les Potter contrôlaient directement ou indirectement des pans entiers de l'économie sorcière et que si l'envie leur prenait soudain de quadrupler le prix de leur laine, les sorciers seraient bien obligés de faire avec, à moins d'importer le matériau ou d'aller le chercher chez les Moldus, tant la position de quasi-monopole des propriétaires de Chollerton était forte en ce domaine, et alors tout l'argent des Malefoy ne servirait qu'à une chose : enrichir davantage les Potter. Malgré les critiques qu'ils pouvaient publiquement offrir à l'encontre des Potter, les Black avaient parfaitement compris cet état de fait et c'était sans humiliation aucune qu'ils avaient marié une de leurs filles à celui qui était alors l'héritier Potter.

Mais de savoir tout cela ne faisait que renforcer l'étonnement de Saoirse Hennessy d'avoir été choisie comme future épouse d'un membre de cette famille, elle qui venait d'une famille mineure, tout juste considérée comme des Sangs-purs depuis trois petites générations. D'autant que lorsque le contrat avait été signé, sept ans auparavant, beaucoup pensaient l'union entre Charlus Potter et Doréa Black stérile après quinze ans de mariage sans enfant et Allan Potter, le fiancé de Saoirse et le neveu de Charlus, était considéré comme l'héritier de la lignée. Si James n'était pas né un peu plus d'un an après la signature, Saoirse aurait un jour pu devenir Lady Potter.

C'était pour la préparer à son éventuel rôle de Lady Potter qu'une des clauses du contrat stipulait que le 31 août 1962 serait le dernier jour où Saoirse pourrait appeler la maison de ses parents sienne. En effet, dès son entrée à Poudlard, toutes ses possessions avaient été déménagées à Chollerton Manor. Il n'aurait après tout pas été politiquement correct que Saoirse vive chez ses futurs beaux-parents mais cela ne gênait pas grand monde qu'elle réside chez son futur Patriarche jusqu'à son mariage. Le soir du 1er septembre, lorsque les trois autres filles avec qui elle partageait son dortoir s'étaient enfin endormies, Saoirse avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait beau avoir eu presque deux ans pour s'habituer à l'idée qu'il lui fallait quitter sa famille, cela ne rendait pas la chose facile.

Elle avait entamé les vacances de Noël, son premier séjour chez les Potter, avec anxiété. D'abord parce que ce serait la première fois qu'elle passerait Yule loin de sa famille, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait peur de décevoir. Après tout, son fiancé ne passait-il pas plus de temps avec ses propres amis qu'avec elle ? Certes ils étaient dans des Maisons et des années différentes, mais c'était tout de même elle qui avait dû entamer toutes leurs conversations, lui se contentant parfaitement d'une simple salutation et d'un éventuel « Comment vas-tu ? » lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de l'école. N'allait-on pas lui reprocher de ne pas être une bonne fiancée pour Allan, de ne pas être capable de lui fournir ce qu'il recherchait ? Et Lady Potter, la terrible Lady Potter, née dans la non moins terrible Maison des Black, qu'allait-elle penser de Saoirse, de son apparence encore enfantine, de ses manières qui n'étaient sûrement pas à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait d'une Potter ?

Les premiers jours à Chollerton Manor n'avaient pas vraiment rassuré Saoirse. Le soir de leur retour de l'école, les parents d'Allan avaient dîné au manoir et les quatre adultes avaient tous affiché un air désappointé en apprenant que les deux adolescents n'étaient pas plus proches. Le lendemain matin, Saoirse avait été tiré du lit bien trop tôt à son goût et traîné dans un des multiples salons de la résidence où l'attendaient les meilleurs tailleurs et couturiers du pays. Sa garde-robe avait été intégralement refaite, il ne lui avait été permis de garder que quelques tenues et chemises de nuit de son enfance, le reste avait été donné à des œuvres de charité et de nouveaux vêtement, plus riches et plus beaux, avaient été installés dans ses placards. Elle avait ensuite passé l'après-midi à écouter Lady Potter lui expliquer les règles basiques de l'étiquette sorcière. Saoirse avait été quelque peu soulagée de se rendre compte qu'elle en connaissait déjà un bon nombre. Et puis Doréa avait écrasé ce sentiment en la reprenant sur ce qu'elle pensait savoir : son dos n'était pas assez droit, sa tête pas assez haute (il importait peu que Saoirse soit timide par nature, elle était une Potter ou elle le serait bientôt, et à ce titre, il lui appartenait de garder sa tête haute et fière), sa démarche pas assez gracieuse et sa façon de tenir sa baguette ressemblait plus à une Née-de-moldue ou à une Cracmolle qu'à une sorcière digne de ce nom. La mère de James avait encore moins apprécié les larmes qui avaient envahi les yeux de Saoirse devant ces réprimandes et elle l'avait envoyée se calmer dans sa chambre.

Fort heureusement, les choses s'étaient par la suite améliorées. D'abord parce que Saoirse avait rencontré les deux autres mineurs qui vivaient à Chollerton et en premier lieu James, le fils de Charlus et Doréa, celui qui l'avait sauvé du fardeau de Lady Potter. Ce dont elle lui était extrêmement reconnaissante car elle n'osait imaginer les attentes qui pèseraient sur elle si cela avait dû être son destin. Et elle avait fait la connaissance de Colleen Potter. La jeune fille, qui venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans, était techniquement parlant la cousine de Charlus, la fille de son oncle Charles. Ce dernier avait été tué par les chevaliers de Walpurgis quelques mois avant la naissance de Colleen et son épouse avait préféré retourné dans sa famille, sitôt les trois ans de sa fille atteints. Colleen avait donc été élevée par son cousin et l'épouse de celui-ci. Ayant vécu toute sa vie en leur compagnie, elle connaissait bien leur tempérament et leurs humeurs, assez pour parvenir à rassurer Saoirse et à lui faire reprendre confiance en elle.

Saoirse avait deux frères cadets et pas de sœur. Encore moins une sœur aînée. Mais si elle en avait eu une, elle aurait aimé qu'elle ressemble à Colleen. Lorsque les vacances s'étaient achevées, la jeune Hennessy avait été heureuse de pouvoir compter sur le soutien de Colleen à Poudlard, surtout après l'épreuve qu'avait été Yule.

Les Potter avaient invité les Hennessy à venir passer la journée avec eux, pour que Saoirse puisse voir sa famille. Mais, même s'ils avaient eu plusieurs moments d'intimité pour pouvoir réellement être une famille, il n'en avait rien été. Confrontée à ses parents pour la première fois depuis septembre, Saoirse s'était sentie mal à l'aise, la différence évidente dans la richesse de leurs vêtements n'arrangeant pas les choses. L'adolescente avait beau avoir choisi une de ses tenues les plus décontractées parmi se nouvelle garde-robe et ses parents arboré leurs plus beaux atours, elle avait de façon évidente la supériorité dans ce domaine. Et au-delà de cette preuve physique de leur éloignement, Saoirse avait découvert que ces parents qu'elle avait tant pleurés pendant son premier trimestre lui donnaient aujourd'hui plus envie de hurler de rage que de courir les embrasser. Elle s'était sentie honteuse de ce sentiment sans pouvoir pour autant s'en débarrasser.

Cette rencontre avait au moins eu comme avantage de la pousser à s'intégrer de son mieux à sa nouvelle famille puisque l'ancienne était déjà si inconfortable. Et Colleen lui avait fait remarquer que cette situation lui permettait au moins de pouvoir mieux connaître son futur époux au lieu de se retrouver mariée avec une vague connaissance comme cela était arrivé à ses propres parents. En effet, Allan, sans doute poussé en cela par sa famille, avait fait des efforts pour passer du temps avec elle, s'efforçant de créer une relation sinon amicale, du moins cordiale. Et désormais, lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, le Gryffondor prenait le temps de s'arrêter quelques instants et de lui parler. Et une fois par semaine, ils se promenaient dans le parc ou prenaient le thé ensemble et discutaient des jours qui venaient de passer, de leurs centres d'intérêt, de leurs ambitions futures, bref de tout ce qui pouvait les amener à un jour avoir un mariage harmonieux. Colleen également prenait le temps de venir discuter avec la petite première année de Poufsouffle au lieu de rester avec ses camarades de septième année de Serdaigle, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait précédemment.

Et Saoirse s'était adaptée. Elle avait découvert que Lady Potter n'était pas si horrible que ça, qu'elle pouvait être une mère attentionnée et parfois chaleureuse. Que Lord Potter était un homme jovial, qui aimait plaisanter et gâtait outrageusement son héritier. Que si son futur beau-père intimidait toujours autant Saoirse, sa future belle-mère et celle qui avait organisé son mariage était une femme d'une exquise gentillesse, qui prenait régulièrement le temps de discuter avec elle, notamment de leurs expériences respectives dans la maison du blaireau, et la maternait quand l'envie lui prenait. Que son futur mari n'était pas si affreux et distant que cela. Que les règles qu'elle avait désespéré de jamais connaître n'étaient pas si dures que cela à intégrer et que politesse, humilité et un sourire fermement plaqué sur son visage aidaient à apaiser les regards noirs des matrones et à tourner leurs regards et leurs langues acérés vers d'autres sujets. Qu'au final si se marier dans la famille Potter n'était peut-être pas le privilège que semblaient penser ses condisciples, ce n'était pas non plus une tragédie.

Oui en ce mois de mai 1967, Saoirse Hennessy (puisqu'elle portait toujours ce nom, même si certains lui donnaient déjà celui de Potter) était satisfaite et sereine. D'autant qu'une épidémie de mavérose frappait actuellement Poudlard et qu'au vu des séquelles que les formes les plus virulentes de cette maladie pouvaient causer chez les femmes (entre autres joyeusetés la stérilité était ce qui inquiétait le plus les familles), il avait été conseillé aux élèves de sexe féminin de rentrer chez elles. Ce qui créait des petites vacances impromptues pour Saoirse. Enfin, vacances était un bien grand mot. Puisqu'elle avait ses BUSEs à la fin du mois prochain, les Potter avaient engagé un tuteur pour s'assurer qu'elle ne perde pas de temps dans ses révisions. Et puisque étant une élève assidue, elle avait déjà pris de l'avance dans le programme, il lui avait été accordé une après-midi de loisirs. Vu l'insistance de son futur cousin, elle avait décidé de la passer en sa compagnie à observer la tonte des troupeaux.

James était en train de caresser avec ferveur un des agneaux Herdwick. Il faut dire que leur laine encore noire les rendait peut-être plus attractifs (et surtout plus facilement repérables) que les petits agneaux blancs du cheptel de Scottish Blackface. Quant aux Lincoln Longwool, la dernière des races élevées par les Potter, les enclos étaient strictement interdits à ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de s'occuper d'eux. Après tout, c'étaient eux qui produisaient la plus belle laine et rien ne devait venir perturber cela, surtout pas l'excitation provoquée par un petit garçon trop actif. Les Blackface et les Herdwick étaient des bêtes beaucoup plus résistantes et passaient une partie de l'année lâchés en liberté dans les collines voisines. Les Herdwick surtout, qui avaient été offerts par plaisanterie à Harold Potter, l'arrière-grand-père de James dans les années 20, passaient le plus clair de leur temps en parfaite autonomie, à l'exception des périodes d'agnelage et de tonte où ils étaient ramenés plus près des bergeries. Et oui, une connaissance parfaite de tout c qui était lié de près ou de loin aux élevages de moutons de Chollerton Park était nécessaire à tout membre ou futur membre de la Maison des Potter. Et à force d'entendre rabâcher les nombreuses qualités de ces trois races, Saoirse avait fini par apprendre à aimer les bestioles. Moins bien sûr que l'enthousiasme presque délirant dont faisait actuellement preuve le futur Lord Potter.

Vu le destin qui lui était imparti par sa naissance, le jeune garçon avait déjà commencé son éducation dans ce qu'impliquait d'être le chef d'une des Quatorze Maisons. Et Saoirse, qui était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir échappé à ce fichu titre, semblait cependant ne pas pouvoir totalement s'en débarrasser puisque James avait déclaré trois jours auparavant que lorsqu'il serait plus grand, il épouserait la jeune fille rousse. Le petit bonhomme avait été plus que déçu d'apprendre que cela ne serait pas possible puisqu'elle était déjà fiancée à son cousin. Il avait fait la tête pendant la moitié du repas, jusqu'à ce que Doréa ne l'envoie passer sa mauvaise humeur dans sa chambre plutôt que de l'infliger aux autres. Lorsqu'il était sorti, escorté par un elfe de maison, les six convives restants (puisque les parents d'Allan et Colleen dînaient avec eux ce soir-là) avaient éclaté de rire. La réponse d'Allan à la lettre où elle relatait l'incident avait été tout aussi amusée.

En attendant le retour du cousin qu'il détestait en ce moment plus que tout, James avait décidé d'accaparer autant que possible le temps de la jeune fille. Entre leurs leçons respectives, ce n'était pas un temps si important que cela et Saoirse dédiait bien volontiers ces portions de journée à l'adorable bambin.

Après tout, au-delà de l'affection véritable qu'elle lui portait, la rousse avait été bien formée par Doréa Black-Potter et elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'un jour, tout ce qui se trouvait devant eux appartiendrait à James, qu'il deviendrait Lord Potter et qu'il aurait une influence considérable sur bien des choses dans la vie de Saoirse. Loin de l'image féérique que s'en faisaient tous ceux qui rêvaient d'entrer dans une des Quatorze Familles, c'était également cela appartenir à l'élite magique.

* * *

**AN** : Comme vous pouvez vous en douter en lisant ce texte, j'ai crée un arbre généalogique pour les Potter. Les parents de James sont Charlus (1918-1977) et Doréa Potter (née Black, 1920-1977, épouse Charlus en 1941). Son grand-père était Marcus Potter (1893-1952) et son arrière-grand-père Harold Potter (1868-1936). Outre Marcus, Harold a eu quatre autres enfants dont Charles Potter (1910-1945), l'époux de Nerys Mallory et le père de Colleen (1945-1976). Marcus Potter a eu deux fils, Charlus et Gabriel (1928-1977). Gabriel a épousé en 1946 Megan Branstone (1929-1977) qui lui a donné un fils, Allan (1950-1978). C'est ce fils qui est le fiancé de Saoirse Hennessy (1951-1981).

Saoirse est un prénom irlandais qui signifie « liberté » en gaëlique. Il se prononce SEER-sha (ou si vous préférez en phonétique /siːrʃə/).

La mavérose est une maladie totalement imaginaire, ne la cherchez donc pas dans une encyclopédie médicale.

Ensuite quelques informations sur les différentes races de moutons citées :

Le **Scottish Blackface** est la race de moutons la plus répandue au Royaume-Uni (environ 30% du cheptel national). Utilisée au moins depuis le 15ème siècle, cette race s'adapte facilement, y compris aux endroits les plus inhospitaliers de l'île. Bonnes laitières, les brebis sont aussi d'excellentes mères qui n'hésitent pas à défendre leurs petits face à des prédateurs. Leur viande, relativement maigre, est très appréciée. Leur laine est assez grossière mais est très recherchée pour les rembourrages de matelas, les tissus d'ameublement et les tapis. Leurs cornes servent souvent dans des houlettes ou des bâtons de marche. Enfin, avantage non négligeable, la tremblante du mouton n'a jamais été détectée chez cette race.

Le **Lincoln Longwood** est le plus grand mouton britannique et a été spécialement modifié (notamment à la fin du 18ème siècle) pour produire la toison la plus longue, la plus lourde et la plus brillante au monde. La laine produite est de très haute qualité et est très recherchée.

Introduits en Angleterre par les Vikings dès le 10ème siècle, les moutons **Herdwick** sont une race rustique du Lake District (nord de l'Angleterre) qui résiste particulièrement bien aux intempéries. Généralement livrés à eux même pendant l'hiver, ils survivent sans problème dans les montagnes de la région, se répartissant soigneusement le territoire entre les différents troupeaux et ne s'éloignant que très peu de leur zone d'attribution. Les agneaux naissent noirs avant de s'éclaircir, notamment après leur première tonte. La laine qu'ils produisent est rustique et essentiellement utilisée pour les tapis ou pour l'isolation thermique des bâtiments. Leur viande est quant à elle très appréciée puisque, par exemple, on en servit au banquet de couronnement de la reine Elizabeth II. A sa mort, l'auteur de livres pour enfants Beatrix Potter possédait plus de quinze fermes et 1600 ha entièrement dédiés à l'élevage de moutons Herdwick. C'est en référence à cet auteur qu'un petit plaisantin a cru bon d'offrir à Harold Potter des moutons Herdwick. Et non, Beatrix Potter n'a aucun lien avec les Potter qui nous intéressent.


End file.
